xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Fredrick Mason
Fredrick Maon is the oldest son of Dr. Mason, and Natiya Mason, and the older brother of Edgar Mason. He is also the husband of Juli Mason, and the father of Momo and Billy Mason. He is a major supporting character in the storyline, and helps out in the terror of the Black Plague Mutants, the Arcane and Shang Hellstrom. Appearance Fredrick takes after his mother in terms of looks. He has green hair. Black eyes. Light skin. Nearly well-built and muscular. And always wears an attire of grey, yellow and green. Personality Fredrick is known to be a silent and focused individual, as he never sees things as small and insignificant. He always keeps his cool in conversations, and even fights mercilessly against his opponents. However, he can also be very energetic and care-free, and would be very friendly to children and animals. He even has a bit of a rebellious attitude to him, and often gives the last word to his enemies in a very casual, yet also very insulting catchphrase. History Synopsis Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities ﻿Fredirck has some overly excellent skills and abilities that make him a good hunter and protector. He has even been able to do things that are far beyond human, due to possessing the Spiral Force. He has the following: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Healing Factor:' Fredrick is able to heal far faster than any human alive, and his wounds only heal within minutes if severe, or within an hour if greatly fatal. *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Master Inventor:' *'Flight & Levitation:' 'Spiral Force Powers' Fredrick was born as a Force-Sensitive, and seems to be very strong from an unusually young age. It appears that he was able to tap into the power of the Spiral Force when he left his home world, and has some great physical abilities that come in handy. He has the following: *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Force Wound/Choke/Kill:' *'Force Master Healing:' *'Master Battle Meditation:' *'Force Pyrokinesis:' *'Force Sight:' *'Deadly Sight:' 'Resolve Mode' 'Ultimate Attacks/Finishers' 'Weapons' Fredrick has several weapons that he had made from some Sith'anite material that he had found after leaving his home world, and even made to eliminate the Black Plague Mutants that are vulnerable to fire-based attacks. He has the following: *'Viridian Sith'anite Lightsaber:' *'Dual Sith'anite Pistols:' *'Sith'anite Shotgun:' Family & Relatives *Dr. Mason: Father *Natiya Mason: Mother *Edgar: Younger Brother *Madiya: Sister-in-Law *Klaatu Mason: Nephew *Juli Mason: Wife *Momo Mason: Daughter *Billy Mason: Son Relationships Zack Xargus Dr. Mason Natiya Mason Edgar Mason Juli Mason Momo Mason Billy Mason Madiya Mason Klaatu Mason Edward Mason Maya Vernad Shang Hellstrom Quotes *"If you want to kill these bastards, then shoot them in the head." *"If you hesitate for a slight moment, your dead." *"Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker." Etymology Fredrick is a masculine given name meaning "peaceful ruler." It is the English form of the German name Friedrich. Its meaning is derived from the Germanic word elements frid, or peace, and ric, meaning "ruler" or "power." Trivia